Tears of Regret
by RadioHeart
Summary: Tears of regret for smiles that say farewell. "'Till death do us apart,' I love you and I regret nothing." The light leaved those sea green eyes before his breathing stops and the brunette is lost forever. Rated T for gore.
1. Chapter 1

No one could believe it. Eren lay on the street, bleeding profusely and struggling to breathe. "Eren!" Corporal Levi ran up to the brunette and knelt at his side. The Survey Corps medic's eyes widened in surprise. Every other person who ended up in the same position never got Levi to react like this. He had always stood a bit away from the person who was dying without even a hint of emotion, yet now he kneeled next to Eren and looked at him with worry obvious on his face. Eren looked up at Levi and smiled. "Hey... Glad you're safe..." Eren reached up and placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. "I don't think I'll survive this one." Eren closed his eyes and let his arm drop, intent on trying to breathe. "Don't say that, you'll heal. You always have." Eren opened his eyes when Levi said that and shook his head slightly. "I've lost too much blood, I'll die from blood loss before I heal. Just look at me." Levi didn't want to look, he didn't want to see, he knew already. He knew that Eren was bitten in half, gone from the waist down. It was only thanks to the titan in him that he didn't die instantly. "Then turn into a titan, it'll all heal." Once again, Eren shook his head. "Already tried, I -" Eren stopped talking for a second as he started coughing up blood, "I'm too weak." Levi didn't care anymore, he kept the secret too long, he refused to keep it any longer. He leaned down and kissed Eren passionately. The kiss didn't last long because Eren was already having troubles breathing. With a smile, Eren started talking again, "'Till death do us apart,' I love you and I regret nothing." Levi started crying at that, "Eren... I love you too, please, you can't leave me." The brunette lifted his hand and placed it over his husband's heart, "I never will." The hand dropped and Eren's eyes went dull and lifeless. "EREN!" Levi's scream startled everyone as it reverberated off the abandoned and broken houses. The short man threw himself onto Eren's chest as tears fell down and his sobs echoed. It seemed like forever before he stopped crying and sat up again. His hands shook as he took the necklace out from under Eren's shirt and unclasped it from the Brunettes neck. On it was the basement key and a silver band, Eren's wedding ring. His and Eren's relationship was kept secret, even after they eloped. Not a single person knew. Levi stood up shakily as he fastened his husband's necklace onto his own neck. Turning to the gathered crowd, Levi walked forward and pushed past everyone. Erwin was the first to unfreeze and he turned to everyone and got their attention with a loud clap and gave them all orders, making sure there was someone to move Eren's body to the back of one of the carts.


	2. Chapter 2

_5 years before..._

_Levi and Eren had been secretly dating for about 2 years by then. They managed to hide it from everyone the entire time. The two of them left the walls one time, Levi had wanted to try and help Eren get better control of his titan form. It was just the two of them slaying 7 meters, nothing important._

_When they had cleared out the area they were in, they started to head back until Eren spoke up. "Levi... Do you ever think about how you might live if we ever get rid of all the titans?" Levi shrugs, "Not particularly, why?" Eren looks down and stops his horse, blushing slightly._

_"I do. I'd like to get married and live near the ocean. I want my friends to live near me so I can see them every day. And, most importantly, I want to be able to wake up to you as my husband." Levi, having stopped his horse right next to Eren's, grabbed the brunette's hand. "We don't have to wait till the titans are gone to get married."_

_Eren looked to Levi in surprise for a few seconds until a smile broke out onto his face._

_When they got back to the survey corps headquarters, Levi sought out Erwin and explained the situation. An hour later, Levi and Eren were secretly married by Erwin in his office. Erwin was the only one to know._

_4 years earlier..._

_Eren sat up in bed and looked around. Everyone was asleep, or so he thought, so he got up and walked out of the bunkers, heading towards Levi's room. Armin opened his eyes, got up, and followed his friend. He had noticed that Eren had been doing that for the past year, and his curiosity was piqued. He followed Eren until he realized that the only used room in this area of the castle was Levi's bedroom._

_Armin sped up and grabbed Eren's arm. Eren turned around in surprise, "A-Armin..." "What's going on? Why are you going to Levi Heicho's room?" Eren let out a sigh and turned away from Armin, knowing he had to tell the truth since Armin always knew when he lied. "I'm going to sleep with him."_

_Armin stumbled back, "W-What?!" Letting out another sigh, Eren clarified. "I've been married to him for the past year, I'm going to sleep in the same bed as him." Armin, to say the least, was surprised. "Please don't tell anyone. Amin nodded and headed back to bed. Now Armin knew._

_3 years earlier..._

_"Eren." The brunette turned around when he heard Mikasa call him. "Ya, Mikasa?" Mikasa looked strait at Eren as if she was trying to peer into his soul, "You've been hiding something. I noticed you acting weird lately, and when I mentioned it to Armin he started acting like he was keeping a secret."_

_Another person who knew when Eren lied. "It's hard to explain, promise not to kill Levi." "What did he do to you?" "Just promises." Mikasa hesitated, pulling up her red scarf to cover her lips as she whispered, "I promise." "I'm married to Levi, It's been almost two years. Our anniversary is coming up is all."_

_Mikasa had to restrain herself from killing the midget right then and there. She stomped off in a rage, regretting her promise. Now Mikasa new._

_In the next two years, Hanji, Petra, and Jean found out about the marriage, each promising to keep it a secret._

"'Till death do us apart,' I love you and I regret nothing." Eren felt his concious fading, only hearing part of what Levi said. "Eren... Love you... please... can't leave..." Eren wanted to say so much more, but time was short. He placed his hand over Levi's heart, "I never will." His lost thought before fading altogether was 'I hope he understood.'

**That is all for this story. I might possibly continue it with an epilogue, but I'm still debating it. I don't own Attack on Titan.**


End file.
